End of the Hougyoku
by Feafea
Summary: [one shot] What if Urahara had managed to enter Soul Socitey during the SS arc. Would Aizen have been stopped? Would things have turned out different?


_Well, this is my first Bleach story. Because all these events happen on the same day, it shall be a one shot. _

_This story takes place during the Soul Society arc. At the time where Aizen reveals Urahara's past and of the Hougyoku. What if Urahara had managed to enter Soul Society? Would things have turned out different?_

Disclaimer: none of this characters belong to me. They belong to the almighty Kubo. I just merely twisted the story.

End of the _Hougyoku_

"This is a surprise" Aizen said as he withdrew his hand from Rukia's body. "It's something so small. So, this is the _Hougyoku!" _

Just then, the hole formed in Ruckia's chest began to close.

" The soul itself is uninjured? What a beau…" However, even before Aizen could finish his sentence…

WHOSH!!!

And next thing he knew, the _Hougyoku_ was nowhere to be seen.

"_Yahari omai da_…" came a lazy yet serious voice all of a sudden.

Aizen's head immediately snapped to where the sound came from. Blond hair, green _gi_, black coat, green and white stripped hat, the sandals, this tone, "_Masaka Urahara Kisuke!"_

"_Yo! Osashibuli des Aizen Taicho, ya, Aizen Sosuke." _Came the reply as Urahara Kisuke, the one and only creator of the _Hougyoku, _founder and previous head of the Research and Development Intitution and exiled 12th Captain of the Gotei 13 stepped forward much to the astonishment of all who were standing there.

"How did you managed to enter Soul Society!? You were expelled! The barrier shouldn't have let you in!" Aizen demanded.

"And why should I tell you?" Urahara rebuked back as he slipped the _Hougyoku_ into a hidden pocket in his _gi_. "So that you can sneak back into Soul Society after being exiled?"

"_Ma indaiyo…" _shrugging his shoulders, Aizen continued._ "_ I would just have to get the _Hougyoku _back from you later."

Turning back to Rukia, he pulled and lifted her by the collar and said, "while for you… this is unfortunate, but you serve me no purpose any longer… _Korosei_, Gin!"

"_sha nai na"_ Ichimaru said turning, drawing his sword.

"Rukia!" Ichigo hollered as Ichimaru muttered _"iikorosei Shinso"_

Urahara just smiled…

There was a sudden surge in the wind and Ichimaru's blade connected with flesh.

Byakuya's flesh however.

Byakuya stood a good two meters away from Aizen using one hand to hold Rukia while the other grasping onto the blade which have sunk into his flesh.

"_nii-sama_" was all Byakuya heard before falling unto his knees and drifted into unconsciousness.

"_NII-SAMA!" _Pain streaked across her face. "_nasei… nasei omai wa ore no mamoru? Nii-sama…"_

A smile streaked across Aizen's face as he approached the Kuchiki siblings with a hand on the hilt of his sword.

Seeing this, Rukia protectively hugged his unconscious brother in an attempt. However, regardless of what she did, neither did Aizen's step flattered nor the fear within Rukia decrease.

Urahara like before still had a smile plastered on his face and did not budge one bit.

Out of the blue, Yoruichi and Soi Fon emerged heading full speed towards Aizen. In less than a second, Yoruichi had both hands on Aizen's sword preventing him from drawing while Soi Fon had her blade at Aizen's neck.

"Hmm... isn't this someone I haven't seen in a while?" Aizen smirked.

"Don't even think of moving a muscle." Yoruichi replied bluntly. "Or else I would immediately cut off your head!" Son Fon finished.

But even before they could get a reply, a second Aizen appeared and slashed Soi Fon squarely on her back rendering her unconscious drawing blood.

"SOI FON!!"

A second strike was already on its way when Yoruichi managed to get hold of the situation.

Good thing for her, her reflex was better and managed to avoid a direct hit. However, she had still sustained a cut to her left arm.

"How…"

"It's his _Shika Kyouka Suigetsu's _ability." Urahara said as he made he way towards Yoruichi. "It allows the user to controls all of the five senses and is able to show the enemy a different size, shape, weight, feeling, and smell of any object or situation."

"Sasegana, Urahara Kisuke" Aizen said with a smile. "He knows everything. Then again, except for the fact that he does not know how to destroy his greatest creation"

All he got for a reply was the never failing smile on the face of Urahara and the start of a friendly conversation between the two friends.

Suddenly…

BOOM!!!

The South, North and East gate guardians, Hiko Nyuudou, Danzou Maru and Kaiwan, made their appearance with a devilishly grin on their faces.

A look of alarmed spread across the duo's faces upon realization: they were on Aizen's side!!!

However, sensing a new yet familiar reiatsu from above, both of them once again relaxed and looked up.

Just as they expected, this _reiatsu _belonged to none other than Shiba Kukaku one of their most trusted friends, who was at the moment standing on Jidanbo's shoulder

"Lets go Jidanbo!" Kukkaku's voiced filled the air. "_Sanzai seru kemono honei, sento,kensho, koutetsu no sharin, ugoke wa kaze, tomare no sora, yariru no zirei gakojoni mitsu. Hadou no loku ju san: Raikouhou!"_

As she finished chanting, lighting could be seen gathering in her hands and then shooting off in a destructive blast in the direction of the Northern guardian, Danzou.

One down, five more to go.

"Yo! Urahara, Yoruichi! I was getting bored thus I decided to check up on you two!" Kukkaku smirked as she got off Jidanbo's shoulder and headed towards the duo.

"_Hai hai_…" replied the two in unison.

"Something's not right" Jidanbo thought glancing at the remaining two guardians. "All four of us have a close relationship. However, though one of them is down, neither did either of the two flinch. They had remained as still as statues. They must have been controlled!"

And Jidanbo started his attack… for the sake of his friends…

-

"Wooo… things are getting a little out of hand" Ichimaru said casually as he brushed a strand of hair off his face.

"_So desu nei…"_Aizen replied with a smile plastered on his face_. "yare yare_, one after another they keep appearing"

For the first time, Tosen spoke "What shall we do Aizen _taicho_?"

All he got was a nod of the head signaling approval.

With that, Tosen and Ichimaru sped of to capture their prey…

-

"_Soka…_ this what you want. In that case, I can't turn down your offer!" Yoruichi grinned and went head on with Ichimaru.

"Time for a little work out!" with that, Kukkaku alike, sped off to face Tosen.

That left the fallen Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Byakuya and Komamura at one corner, the remainding Ryoka who were still at the far end and Aizen and Urahara…

-

"_Gomen yo, ore no tomodo tachi. Demo sa, _I'm doing this for you all" Jidanbo mumbled as he delivered a blow onto the back of Hiko, the south Guardian.

"Right now I'm just left with you Kaiwa."

-

"This is way more fun than expected, _Ichimaru_ _no boy_" Yoruchi teased as she easily dodged _Shinso_, _Shunpo-ing_ to the right.

All she got was a "Keh!" for a reply and found herself standing right in front of Ichimaru.

"Take this!"

Too fast for a normal eye to catch, Ichimaru trusted Shinso back and forth with great speed which made it seem as though a hundred daggers were approaching Yoruchi at once.

However, his opponent was no normal person. She was the Goddness of Flash: Shihouin Yoruchi.

Moving even faster than Ichimaru's blade she easily dodged all the blades. However, little did she expect Ichimaru to extend his blade at his last thrust.

Too late to avoid it completely, she received a cut on her left shoulder. This was nothing to her though, she reacted instantly and kicked Ichimaru out of her way.

Grunting, he got up and opened his eye wider, turning serious.

"_Iikorosei Shinso"_

And the blade went straight towards Yoruchi. However, she dodged it easily stepping towards the left and _shunpo-ed _straight towards Ichimaru deciding to end it once and for all.

She had enough. And she was satisfied.

However, Ichimaru twisted his wrist to the right bidding _shinso_ to change her direction.

Unexpectedly, _shinso_ got blocked by some unknown force causing Ichimaru's eye to widen in alarm.

All Ichimaru saw and heard next before blacking out was the purple hair of Yoruchi and a gush of wind carrying her voice…

"Remember this, its called _Shunko_."

_-_

"Urahara Kisuke" Aizen spoke with all emotion but serious left in its tone. "I shall ask you again. How is it that you have managed to enter Soul Society?"

"Hmm… even Aizen Sosuke, the mastermind behind all these couldn't find a solution?"

All Urahara got was silence and a serious look from Aizen.

"_Ma_… have you ever heard of modified souls?"

"Yes, but what does it got to do with…" Aizen started but pause in realization. "Don't tell me…"

"As expected, you managed to figure it out with a little hint." Urahara smirked. "Well, since I couldn't enter Soul Society in a _gigai _or in a soul form, I experimented in changing my soul into something similar to a modified soul. From there, I had Yoruchi carried my modified soul into Soul Society. This way, there wouldn't be any barrier obstructing me"

Ichigo, who lay on the floor listening as well, interrupted, "but how? When we left the real world, you were there, in human form!"

"Hmm… _So dana_." Urahara answered" But after you guys had reached Kukkaku's house and were busily learning how to create the cannonball, Yoruchi had returned to the real world to get my modified soul."

"woah! How did Yoruchi return to the real world?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Urahara just smiled "I have my ways…"

"Even so, if you became a modified soul, how could you have changed back to your original form?" Aizen asked, with confusion vaguely present in his voice.

Still smiling, Urahara continued "When I left Soul Society, I figured out a way to change modified souls back to their normal form. Thus, when Yoruchi had brought my modified soul here, based on the instructions I left her, she managed to return me back to my original form."

"Heh. _Sasugana_ Urahara." Aizen smiled "Always making the impossible possible. But one more question, "When the Ryoka came, there were only six spotted. In that case how did you manage to enter _Seireitei? _And until now, how did you manage to keep your Reiatsu masked?'

"That's two questions Aizen-kun." Urahara replied, still wearing the lazy smile.

Aizen jus remained silent.

"Well, I have my ways. And why should I reveal every little detail to you?"

"So that I can learn a thing or two from you before you die!" with that, Aizen charged full force at Urahara.

-

At the same time, Matsumoto Rangiku arrived at the scene only to find chaos.

Ichimaru, Komamura and Kuchiki _taicho _andAbarai _fuk-taicho _were lying helplessly on the floor unconscious. Ichigo and Rukia remained on the floor powerless. The remainding Ryoka were at the far end unmoving and paralyzed due to the overwhelming Reiatsu. While Tosen _taicho _and Aizen _taicho _were fighting with an unknown male and female.

She was so into observing the fights that she did not hear the silent footsteps approaching her.

"Who are you?" The voice spoke.

On hearing this, Matsumoto abruptly turned in alarmed gripping her _Zanpakutou_ only to find a purple hair, dark skinned women with cat like eyes staring into her own.

Realizing she had done nothing but stared at the other for seconds, she replied with caution "Matsumoto Rangiku, Vice captain of the 10th squad."

Yoruichi smirked at her cautious tone. "Shihouin Yoruichi"

"Shihouin Yoruichi… where did I hear that name?" Matsumoto thought to herself.

Her smirked widen, as if knowing what Matsumoto was thinking, she answered her "Previous head of the Secret Mobile Cops. Does that ring a bell?"

"Secret Mobile Cops? _SO DA_!" Matsumoto recalled in alarm. "The previous head of the Secret Mobile Cops, the Goddess of flash Shihouin Yoruichi! She was spotted three days ago by Kuchiki and Ukitake _Taicho!_ So I've solved one problem. But…What shall I do now?"

Sensing her realization and noticing her confusion, Yoruchi finally said "A little tip for you. You should report to your captain on what you have seen here."

Looking surprised, and finally realizing her lack of action, she glanced at Yoruchi with a hesitant look as if pondering whether or not to ask her something.

Tired of waiting, Yoruchi said bluntly, "What do you want to ask?"

"Who are those two that Tosen _taicho_ and Aizen _taicho _are fighting?"

"The female is Shiba Kukkaku while the male is Urahara Kisuke"

Gasping in horror, Matsumoto thought "Shiba Kukkaku? The sister of Shiba Kaien… Urahara Kisuke? The ex 12th division captain?!"

Wasting no time, she came to a conclusion: she would inform all ranked shinigami of the current situation using Bakudou 77, Tenteikuura.

-

"nani? Urahara wa keta?" Ukitake said aloud to no one in particular.

"So it seems." Replied Kyoraku Shunsei. "In this case, shouldn't we hurry even more, Yama-jii?"

Yamamoto Genryuusai just remained silent and picked up his speed as he made his way towards Soukyoku.

-

"Let's go, Nemu." Kurotshuchi Mayuri muttered.

-

"BANKAI!" muttered Tosen.

"Only traded a few blows and you resort to Bankai?" Kukkaku said in annoyance. "So much for a captain ranked _shinigami! Ma ii… _at least having some fun is better than none!_"_

Just like a balloon, Kukkaku's surrounding started to wrap up consuming her into darkness. However, neither did she feel any fear, nor did she feel one step closer to death. Instead she just grinned and hollered to Yoruchi who was watching.

"Don't you dare interrupt my fun Yoruchi! It's been ages since I felt this kind of excitement!"

With that, Shinba Kukkaku got fully comsumed by the darkness and the last thing Yoruchi saw was the grin on her face.

"Haizzz… that's Kukkaku all right" Yoruchi said with a sigh as she diverted her attention to Urahara. Matsumoto, on the other hand just stared with awe written all across her face.

-

While at Urahara's side, countless blows were traded, swords clashed numerous times. The two figures moved at high speed which looked like blurs to a normal eye.

"Out of practice for a hundred years yet you are still as agile as before." Aizen remarked as he stood at attack stance.

"Huh? How would you know? I have never fought with you before." Urahara replied quietly observing him anticipating the next attack.

"During your escape I saw you fighting." He stated as he launched himself.

"Oh that." Urahara replied with his casual tone as he defended a blow from Aizen.

"Heh… isn't it about time to get serious Urahara?" Aizen said, nothing but seriousness evident in his tone.

"_So dana"_ was what Urahara said "_Okiro Berihime" _ and a WHOOSH was heard.

Just when Urahara's _Zanpakutou_ transformed into _Berihime_, just like what Urahara had done with Ichigo, he showed no mercy and immediately charged at Aizen missing him just by a hair thickness. However, unlike Aizen, the ground in which Aizen was previously on could not dodge and now a gigantic hole of vast deepness could be seen.

"That was close." Aizen said with a smile. "But not close enough!" with that, he launched another attack.

"_Hadou no loku ju san, Raikouhou!" _Aizen muttered as Kidou gathered in his hand and shot off at Urahara.

Seeing this, Urahara dodged to the side and found Aizen charging at him.

"Just as I expected!" Urahara thought as he charged forward thrusting his blade at a very shocked Aizen Sosuke.

Contact was made, Aizen's shoulder was being pierced by _Berihime. _However, despite this, the injured Aizen was still smiling.

Seconds which seemed like minutes passed…

Out of no where, a second Aizen appeared…

With no warning except for the sudden surge of wind, the newly appeared Aizen charged forward at full speed towards Urahara.

The body pierced by Berihime suddenly disspeared much to Urahara's dismay. He had gotten tricked!

Turning in the direction of what he felt a _reiatsu_ filled with murderous intend he cried out desperately "_Nake Berihime!_" trying to create the blood mist shield.

However, he was too late…

Aizen's sword made contact.

"KISUKE!!!!" Yoruchi shouted in horror! As blood gushed out from the wound…

-

"What's this? I can't feel anything at all" Kukkaku though to herself. "Neither can I see nor hear anything. Where am I?"

"That's right, I was fighting with Tosen. And he used _Bankai_! This must be his _Bankai's_ neither skill… a place where I can't see nor feel nor hear anything. This is going to be interesting…"

"What's up with her?" Tosen thought as a frown creased his face. "She is as close to death as she could ever get yet she is still smirking? "

Footsteps only audible to Tosen could be heard as he made his way towards Kukkaku slashing her by the side.

Blood was drawn. However, the wound was not as deep as he expected.

"She must have dodged it." He thought to himself. "At least this is not the first time I encounter someone who is able to dodge my blade in this situation. Unlike what I did to Zaraki Kenpachi, I would not underestimate my opponent now!"

And he launched himself again…

"That was wired" Kukkaku thought to herself. "As soon as I found myself being cut by the side I felt as though all my senses had returned. That was probably what helped me prevent a direct hit… if that's the case, then… HAH! Tosen, you would be so dead!"

"She's grinning again." Tosen noted as he approached Kukkaku. This time, he went for a plunge at her stomach.

However, just he made contact with her skin, he felt her turned away once again avoiding a direct hit.

"No! This can't be happening! Zaraki was a exception. It can be happening again!"

But reality was harsh.

"I'll go for another strike. This time, I will not miss! I will finish it once and for all!" Tosen, determined, launched himself again.

This time, he aimed for her back. The place which was more vulnerable would be the best place to strike.

However, yet again, just as the blade made contact, Kukkaku stepped aside.

However this time, she lifted her hand pointing into the direction of Tosen.

Neither could she see nor hear nor feel. But she trusted her instincts.

"_Hadou no san ju ichi, Shakkahou_" she murmured.

Too stunned to react, Tosen got hit squarely in this left shoulder immediately breaking his _Bankai_.

With the return of her senses, she followed up with the simplest of all moves, a knock to the head, which rendered Tosen unconscious.

Subsequently, as the balloon like structure started to fall apart, a pain cry shrieked the air chilling Kukkaku to the bones…

It was Yoruchi…

"KISUKE!!!"

-

Fear traveled though Kukkaku raking her mind on what she was to see next. She glanced to the source of the sound and felt herself freeze in horror.

Aizen's sword had pierced through Urahara to where his heart lied.

-

At the same time, most if the other ranked _shinigami _had arrived at the scene namely the remaining captains except Kurotshuchi Mayuri and Zaraki Kenpachi whose locations were unknown and Unohana Retsu who was currently at central 46 saving Hitstugaya _taicho_ and Hinamori _fuk-taicho_'s lives. All the remaining _fuk-taicho_s too have arrived at the scene.

The cry which had left Yoruchi's lips not more than a few seconds ago had not gone unheard by their ears. And the sight which greeted them made all including Kukkaku gasp in horror.

"URAHARA!!!" Kukkaku shouted in fear and her body reacted instantly heading in the direction of the duo.

Yoruchi alike was already on her way.

All eyes were on them when suddenly a voice none other than a cold whisper broke out.

"What makes you think you have won, Aizen Sosuke?"

With that, Aizen turned withdrawing his _Zanpakutou_ from Urahara's chest with eyes focusing on the figure approaching him.

What he saw next took him completely by surprise…

A second Urahara?!

"NANI?!"

Too stunned to react, he stood rooted to the ground. Only when _Berihime_ was just an inch to his chest Aizen then managed to grab hold of the situation. Turning with haste, he tried to avoid the hit, but he was too late.

_Berihime_ had embedded herself deep into Aizen's fleash receiving a sharp cry of pain from his lips.

Aizen stood, panting, blood dripping freely from his wounds. Glancing with a hatred yet questioning look towards Urahara, he asked "How?"

All the _shinigami _there too stood with mouths wide open confusion present deep within their eyes as though not believing what they had just seen.

Both Kukkaku and Yoruchi too had paused in their steps glancing questioningly at Urahara.

Urahara just casually looked at Aizen and started to walk towards the body he was once in and picked it up.

Once puffy and full of life the body now looked as still as stone and deflated as Urahara squashed the face.

"Can't you even guess why?" Urahara asked in his happy go lucky tone.

Silence…

"Ma ii… and this is why" Urahara replied as he held up a small little sweet like ball placing it into his mouth and started to chew it blowing it into a balloon.

And miraculously…

The balloon like sweet transformed into a second Urahara!

"NANI?" Aizen eyes widen in shock!

All those watching were dumb struck.

"It's a new creation of mine." Urahara said. "So, how was it? The body switched without a problem right? Be honored! You are the person I decided to test this product on!"

"_TEMEI URAHARA KISUKE!" _Aizen snapped and went full out.

Urahara just grinned.

-

"Keh! _Urahara no yatsu_" Yoruchi snapped in annoyance. "No wonder he insisted on being in a _gigai._ I'll definitely get back at you for making me worry." With that, she turned and walked straight up to where Son Fon was lying.

"Even she deserves a little more attention than you."

"I agree with you whole heartedly Yoruchi!" Kukkaku grinned as she helped her friend tend to Son Fon.

Overhearing their conversation, Urahara just smiled.

-

Clang! Clang! Clang!

The sound of blades clashing roused a once unconsciousness Ichimaru to a state conciousness.

Fingers twitched and reached for the blade.

-

"B_akudou loku ju no ichi, Rukujyoukourou!" _Aizen muttered suddenly catching all but Urahara by surprise.

With Aizen moves within his calculation, he had already expected it and had once again avoided it with ease.

However, he did not expect the next move…

"I_ikorosei shinso_"

And the blade made contact, striking and cutting open the hidden pocket Urahara had placed the _Hougyoku_ in.

Too late…

Aizen had caught the _Hougyoku_ midair.

With a twist of a wrist, _shinso_ had slashed Urahara across his chest redering him off balance forcefully pushing him backwards.

"Gin!!!" Matsumoto shouted in shock at his actions and started to run towards him. However, even before she was half way there…

"_Iima da_!" Aizen shouted to no one in particular and suddenly…

BAM!!!!

One after another three beams of light came down from the sky engulfing Aizen, Ichimaru and Tosen in it.

"Impossible!" Ukitake sputtered in shock.

A line could be seen appearing in the sky from where the light came out from, when two hands suddenly emerged from it opening up a hole revealing the face of a Menos!

Then, one by one, more and more Menos Grande started to appear, struggling with each other as though trying to come out of the hole.

Soi Fon, now fully conscious muttered in shock as she started in alarmed at the increasing numbers. "Menos Grande!"

Oomaeda Marechiyo, Soi Fon's Vice Captain completed her sentence with much more fear present in his voice "A Gillian?! Just how many are there?!"

Hisagi Shuuhei, Vice Captain of the 9th division then sputtered in fear. "No, there's still something behind them!"

Ichimaru, now totally engulfed in the light looked over his shoulder to Matsumoto. "If only you had been a little faster. Good bye Rangiku. _Gomen_ _na_."

All Matsumoto could do was to stare and whisper softly…

"_Gin, nasei da?"_

Tosen now had already regained conciousness and stood just as the ground below him started to break up going along with him to the awaiting Menos.

Aizen and Ichimaru too, were in similar situations.

"Trying to escape? We'll see about that!" Iba Tetsuzaemon, Vice Captain of the 7th division shouted with aggression in his voice as he prepared to launch himself at Aizen.

However, he got stopped in no time by the Captain General, Yamamoto Genryuusai's command. "You better stop."

"That light is called _Negashion_. Menos uses it only when they are saving one of their own. It's over once they are engulfed in that light. Inside of that light is its own impenetrable completely solitary world. Anyone who has fought the Menos would have known this. The moment that light was brought down, it became impossible to even touch Aizen"

"We'll see about that." Urahara, deadly serious, muttered as he picked himself up from the ground.

This action of his made Ukitake, Shunsei and Yamamoto Genyuusai's brow furrowed as they have never heard him this serious ever before.

Turning, he shouted "Kukkaku! _Iima da!_"

"I've been waiting too long for your command!" Kukkaku grinned as she shouted "Hadou 54: Waste Flame!"

Just as flame started to gather in her left hand, she released it in a deadly blow headed towards the Gillian turning them into a burning inferno.

Following up without hesitation, she continued "Bakudou 99: Bankin!"

And above the burning inferno, a huge box appeared and dropped, crushing them further.

This intervention momentarily caused the _Negashion_ to cease. Seeing this, Urahara carried out the second stage of his plan.

"Yoruchi-san! _Iima da!" _ Urahara shouted. "Be sure not to miss!"

"_Yokai shimas!" _grinning with excitement, she _shunpo-ed_ in to the air towards the currently very stunned Aizen.

Seeing Yoruichi's lead, both Matsumoto and Shuhei took off towards the two remaining captains.

This temporary lost of control had launched the escaping trio into a momentarily freefall.

This had caught them completely off guard.

Thinking too deeply on how to break his fall and not get caught by the_ shinigami_, Aizen did not notice the goddess of flash, Shihouin Yoruichi, heading full speed towards him.

By the time he realized it, he was already back on the ground with Yoruichi pinning him in a death lock.

Ichimaru and Tosen were held with blades at their neck by Matsumoto and Shuhei.

"So much for an escape plan." Aizen thought disgustingly as he saw the hole in the sky close. "If not for wanting to seek greater heights, I would never have wanted to alliance myself with those cowards. Keh!"

"Hmmm… this isn't bad at all from what I have heard about the Legendary Urahara Kisuke." Zaraki Kenpachi stepped forward announcing his arrival with a grin on his face. "Maybe I should challenge you someday."

"Zaraki Kenpachi_" _was all Urahara said as he glanced to over his shoulder before walking up towards the lying Aizen with eyes dead serious

"_Sa, Hougyoku wa kaishate_."

Aizen just grunted "how am I supposed to get it when I'm in this state?"

Silence was all that was needed as Urahara observed Aizen for a moment before squatting and reaching for Aizen's _Zanpakutou._

However, even before he touched it, he stopped in hesitation and retrieved the _Hougyoku_ from the pocket instead.

Standing, holding it up with one hand as if debating something, before he could come to a decision, a voice raked through the air…

"_Soka, kore wa Hougyoku!_"

A blue haired _shinigami_ wearing the 12th division captain's coat stepped towards Urahara.

"_Mayuri ka_?" Urahara said, turning slightly as he slipped the _Hougyogu_ into his pocket.

A thought ran through all the _shinigami_ who have not seen **K**urotshuchi Mayuri in his human form before. "What? Is that… Mayuri _taicho?_"

"Then who do you think it is?" he replied sarcastically. "So, what do you intend to do with the _Hougyiku?_"

"Destroy it." Urahara said bluntly. "I know what you are thinking and the answer is no."

"Nasei?" Mayuri tried to argue. "It would be a waste destroying it! Let me have it for research! Then maybe I'll create something even better! One that could be controlled!"

"No!" came the sharp reply. "I'm sure you already know what answers you will get for each question asked."

"You have not spent that little time under my command_ Mayuri-kun."_

Mayuri paused at his sharp tone. Never before had he heard Urahara talked this way.

"And how do you intend to destroy it Urahara?" for the first time, Kyouraku Shunsui spoke.

"By the method I used to create it." Urahara said thoughtfully. "Only difference, the reverse way."

"Soka" Shunsei just smiled though he suspected otherwise.

"So da!" Urahara exclaimed in realization, his cheerfulness returning. "Genryuusai-dono, I suppose you would take care of Aizen-san."

Yamamoto Genyuusai nodded in affirmation as Sasakibe Choujirou, his own vice captain, stepped forward towards Aizen and took over control from Yoruichi.

However, as soon as Yoruichi and Aizen stood up and Sasakibe Choujirou took over, Aizen went limp in his arms.

"Never would I allow you to destroy the _Hougyoku_, Urahara Kisuke!" A voice rang.

And a second later, a second Aizen Sosuke headed straight towards Urahara with his blade already in the air.

But what got pierced was only Urahara's green and white stripped hat.

Shock was written all across Aizen's face.

"Too late Aizen" Urahara said appearing out of nowhere taking the _Hougyoku _out from his pocket. "Your greed has blinded you."

And to everyone's surprise, Urahara shoved the _Hougyoku_ right into Aizen's mouth.

Too stunned, his body reacted for him. Down went the _Hougyoku_ from his mouth to his throat and made its way towards his stomach.

A wired feeling overcame him. He felt pain, then, he heard faintly, a voice calling out to him…

"What do you think you are doing you fool! At this rate we would be killed! Hurry up and let me merge with your soul!"

Soon, Aizen features started to change and bits and pieces of a mask could be seen forming on Aizen's face.

Everyone except for Urahara gasped. Aizen had started to cross bothers into the Hollow dimension!

"It's time" Urahara thought.

As though he knew the location of the _Hougyoku_ in Aizen's body, without hesitation, Urahara made his move.

He stabbed Aizen through, piercing and breaking the _Hougyoku_ into two in the process. Ensuring that Aizen would never be able to recover from it, he twisted his blade opening the wound further and made another slash slashing open his stomach.

Blood gushed out like a river and Aizen collapsed head first as Urahara withrew _Berihime._

"How…" Aizen sputtered as he choked on his own blood. "did you…"

Urahara stood right above him glancing menacingly down at him.

"First of all, I had purposely left you with your _Zanpakutou _even though you were in a death lock. This was because I knew that later when whoever came and apprehend you, you would surely attempt and escape. And in this case, the only move you could resort to was to use your _Zanpakutou's _ability."

"Secondly, do you really think I had never tried to destroy the _Hougyoku_ by backtracking trying to undo what I created? I figured out in the real world that the only possible way to be rid of the _Hougyoku_ completely was to allow it to merge with a soul then destroy it. Because that was the initial purpose of the _Hougyoku_."

"However, thirdly, there was the barrier. With the barrier present, the two would not be able to merge. Thus, in the pocket where I had placed the _Hougyoku_, I had added a newly created liquid which would remove the barrier within a much short amount of time compared to the normal process which would require a whole three months."

"Fourthly, have it ever occurred to you why I haven't sheath my blade since our battle and the confidence in the immediate action I took when the Menos had arrived? This is because I had already anticipated your actions and the involvement of Hueco Mundo and have come up with ways to counter it."

"Heh!" Aizen managed to let out a grunt. "So I was nothing… but a chess piece right from the start… Urahara Kisuke… I had… clearly… underestimated… you…"

With that, he took in his last breath and never released it again…

-

Minutes passed. Yet no one had made a single move.

Finally, to what seemed like ages, Urahara let out a huge sigh. With one last look at the fallen Aizen and then to the dissolving _Hougyoku_, he turned toward Yoruichi and Kukkaku.

"It's finally over. Let's go"

-

END

_-_

_Well, so that's it I guess. Hope you guys have enjoyed it!_

_-_

Yahari omai da – I knew it was you

Masaka – don't tell me/it couldn't be!

Yo – Hi!

Osashibuli des – Long time no see

Taicho – Captain

Ya – no (wait)

Ma indaiyo – ah, it doesn't matter

Korosei – kill her (for Rukia's case)

sha nai na – Ichimaru's way of saying _"look like there's no choice"_

iikorosei Shinso - Shoot To Death Divine spear

nii-sama – Brother (in a very respectful way)

nasei – why?

nasei omai wa ore no mamoru – why did you protect me?

Sanzai seru kemono honei – Scattered beast bones

sento,kensho, koutetsu no sharin – Spire, Crimson Crystal, steel wheels

ugoke wa kaze – the wind if it moves

tomare no sora – the sky if it stops

yariru no zirei gakojoni mitsu – the tone of spear striking fills the lone castle

Hadou no loku ju san: Raikouhou_ – Destructive Art 63: _Lighting Tiger Canon

Hai hai – yes yes (but in this case it would mean something like yeah right)

So desu nei – that's right (truly)

Sasugana – that's for you (in this case, that's Urahara for you)

Yare yare – my oh my

Soka – I see

Gomen yo – Sorry

ore no tomodo tachi – my friends

Demo sa – but then

Ichimaru no boy – Ichimaru boy

Shunpo – Flash steps

Shunko – a technique which is a combination of hand to hand combat (hakuda) with demon arts (kido)

Ma – well

Seireitei – court of pure souls

So dana – that's true

Shinigami – Death God

Ma ii – Oh well/ah nevermind

Zanpakutou – Shingigami's sword

So da – oh yeah!

Bakudou – Binding path

Tenteikuuran - Heavenly Rickshaws of Silken Air

Hadou no san ju ichi – Hadou 31

Shakkahou – Artillería Carmesí (a Hadou attack)

Nani – what

Temei – why you/you this idiot

no yatsu - _that Urahara_ in an impolite/annoyed way

Bakudou no loku ju no ichi - Bakudou 61

Rukujyoukourou - Luminous Prison of 6 Bars

Iima da – now

Gomen na – I'm sorry

Nasei da – why

Negashion – negative aster

Ute – shoot

Yokai shimas – roger that / I shall readily oblige

Kimi wa dare – who are you

Sa, Hougyoku wa kaishate – return me the Hougyoku

Soka, kore wa Hougyoku – I see, so this is the Hougyoku

Mayuri des ka – is that Mayuri/why isn't it mayuri


End file.
